Las dos mitades de mi alma
by Looney Malfoy09
Summary: Fueron separados la noche que Voldemort asesino a sus padres. "El niño que vivió" creció en el mundo muggle, con sus despreciables tíos. "La niña que nadie conoció" creció como una arrogante sangre limpia, criada por mortifagos. El destino los cruzara de nuevo ¿La sangre los llamara? o ¿Se odiaran por pertenecer a bandos diferentes?
1. Capítulo 1

**31 octubre 1981. Mansión Malfoy **

Un hombre joven, entraba a la mansión, impaciente sin siquiera prestarle la más mísera atención al elfo domestico que le rogaba esperar ser anunciado ante sus amos. Su rostro estaba descompuesto, pero lo que en verdad te partía el alma eran sus ojos, estos reflejaban el más profundo dolor, ese que solo surge cuando has perdido para siempre lo más preciado y Severus Snape la había perdido a ella…Lo había perdido todo.

-¡MALFOY!.. ¡CISSA!-Grito Snape, su voz sonaba entrecortada producto la desesperación y el llanto.

-Por Merlín Severus acabo de dormir a Draco …-Contesto Narcisa Malfoy que salía a recibirlo, aunque su verdadera intención era callar esos gritos que interrumpían la paz de su hogar, de repente callo de golpe al ver el rostro de su tal vez único amigo leal- ¿Que te ha pasado? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

-Han caído…ella…ella esta…

-¿Quiénes han caído?- Pregunto Lucius Malfoy entrando a la sala de estar

-Los Potter…Lily esta…muerta. El señor Tenebroso los ha matado-Sintió como algo dentro de él se quebraba al pronunciar esas palabras.

Hubo un momento de silencio, Snape ya no podía más con su dolor era demasiado. Narcisa no sabía que decir, jamás fueron de su estima los Potter mucho menos la Sra. Potter que era hija de muggle una impura pero ella sabía que tenían un hijo el cual había estado condenado a morir en manos de un Mago tan despiadado como para matar a un bebe de tan solo un año…la edad que tenía su hijo, su Draco y entonces sintió algo. Nadie merecía lo que les paso a los Potter, nadie merecía morir así, nadie merecía ver morir a su hijo. Por muy sangre sucia que fuera sentía lastima por esa mujer y por Severus que la ama profundamente. Tuvo la intención de decirle algo reconfortante, de abrazarlo, de consolarlo pero se contuvo no era propio de una Black y mucho menos de una Malfoy demostrar compasión tan abiertamente. Lo cierto era que desde que había dado a luz a Draco ella ya no era la misma, ya no le interesaban tanto los ideales de conseguir poder, de ser una de las damas más distinguidas de en la sociedad mágica etc. Todas esas ideas que sus padres le inculcaron. Ahora solo le importaba una sola cosa, Draco. Un instinto de protección que desconocía, amor y un pequeño deje de bondad habían despertado en ella pero claro esto solo se permitía mostrarlo con su hijo, con nadie más, ni con su esposo Lucius.

Por otro lado Lucios se debatía entre celebrar la victoria de su Señor Tenebroso o…en realidad no quería otra cosa. Pero sabía que había hecho un pacto con Snape, el juro ayudarle a proteger a Lily Potter a cambio de que él le ayudara a proteger a Draco y a su esposa en caso de que el faltara o si el señor Tenebroso atentaba alguna vez contra la integridad de su familia. Si, Narcisa Malfoy no era la única que había cambia con el nacimiento de su primogénito. Lucios a su manera también lo había hecho.

-¿Qué necesitas que hagamos por ti Snape? –Soltó de repente Lucius Malfoy

-¿HACER POR MI? ¡PROMETISTE AYUDARME A PROTEGERLA!

-No sabía que el señor Tenebroso actuaria hoy. Él me ha enviado a una misión, no estuvo en mis manos evitar esto o poder advertirte –Decía la verdad el señor Tenebroso actuó solo sin ninguno de sus fieles mortifagos después de todo solo se trataba matar a un insignificante bebe.

-Quiero ir al Valle de Godric. Necesito verla antes de que se la lleven, en los funerales no me dejaran acercarme.

-Bien, iremos contigo- Dijo Narcisa de repente

-Cissy tú te quedas con Draco yo iré con Snape.

-Lucius yo iré con ustedes ¿me has entendido?- Narcisa lo dijo en tal tono que no hicieron falta más aclaraciones.

-Bien…pero démonos prisa antes de que el lugar se llene de Aurores, si no es que ya están ahí

**31 octubre 1981. Valle de Godric **

Una casa comúnmente hogareña ahora ofrecía un aspecto tétrico con la puerta principal abierta en plena madrugada, luces encendidas y un ligero desorden en su interior. Sin duda aquella era una escena de espanto, se podía predecir que algo malo había ocurrido en su interior con tan solo mirarla. Snape estaba reuniendo todo el valor para entrar ahí y ver el cuerpo de su amada Lily pero simple mente entre más lo pensaba menos se sentía capaz de soportar aquello.

-Snape démonos prisa este lugar estará intestado de los allegados de Potter en cualquier momento.

Con todo el dolor que su alma desprendía atravesó aquella puerta y entro con los otros dos mortifagos de tras de él, los tres con varita en mano, tal vez sería insoportable ver a Lily ahí inerte sin sus hermosos ojos verdes mirándolo, pero sería aún más insoportable no verla una vez más jamás se lo perdonaría. Primero encontró a James Potter sin vida derrumbado en las escaleras en posición de defensa supuso que había tratado de detener al señor tenebroso para que no hiriera a su familia, subió las escaleras, las respiración le empezaba a fallar sentía que la vista se le nublaba y como pudo llego a la habitación, sintió derrumbarse cuando la vio tendida en el suelo el dolor que sentía en ese momento al observarla con sus propios ojos tan quieta e indefensa, sin vida, no se comparaba ni por poco con lo que sintió cuando le dieron la noticia, ahora era real ya no había ni un margen de duda estaba muerta, él lo estaba comprobando y el dolor era peor que cualquier maldición imperdonable pudiera igualar, simplemente ya no lo soportaba, ya no tenía sentido nada, recordó cuando se casó con Potter también le había dolido pero tenía el consuelo que ella sería feliz …pero ¿esto? Vivir en un mundo donde ella ya no existía, no, él no se quedaría aquí sufriendo ya nada lo ataba a esta vida…y entonces lo escucho un bebe lloraba.

-¡Severus! ¡Lucius! El niño…el niño no está muerto.- Grito Narcisa Malfoy, cerca de la cuna del bebe estaba sorprendida. Como un bebe podría haber sobrevivido al mago tenebroso, lo tomo en brazos inconsciente de lo que hacía.

-El señor tenebroso fallo el niño ha sobrevivido.-Lucius no podía salir de su asombro como era esto posible, su señor debía estar furioso él deseaba acabar con él por la supuesta profecía la cual decía que al crecer ese niño seria quien tendría el poder de vencerlo. Lucius había reservado sus dudas sobre la veracidad de dicha profecía pero ahora viendo a al niño tan solo con una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente producto de la más grande maldición imperdonable, ya no estaba tan seguro de que fuera falsa la profecía.

-¿Qué hacemos con él?- Pregunto Narcisa

-No podemos hacer nada, todos buscaran al niño, déjelo ahí –Ordeno Severus saliendo de un poco de su duelo.

-Debemos irnos Snape no tardan en llegar, Cissy deja al niño de nuevo en la cuna no toques nada deja todo como estaba.

-Pero Lucius no podemos dejarlo solo a su suerte hasta que alguien venga.

-Narcisa por favor ya nos hemos arriesgado suficiente si nos llegan a encontrar aquí nos culparan de participar en su asesinato. Revisare el resto de la casa para ver si podemos salir por otro lado, ustedes dos apúrense, los espero abajo.

Narcisa no dijo nada, le daba un poco de culpa dejar a ese niño ahí solo con el cadáver de sus padres pero Lucius tenía razón no podían arriesgarse, debía pensar en el bien de su hijo. Si los hallaban ahí, Draco también se quedaría sin padres.

Snape le dio un último abrazo a su amada Lili, y se dispuso a salir de esa casa de prisa. Salieron de la habitación del niño cuando estaban pasando por la habitación contigua escucharon un ruido extraño que provenía de ella, ambos sobresaltados enfundaron sus varitas y entraron, si había alguien más en la casa debían encontrarlo y borrarle la memoria nadie podía saber que ellos habían estado ahí, buscaron por lo habitación pero de repente Snape detuvo su mirada en un muy pequeño bulto rosa que yacía sobre la cama, volvió a escucharse el ruido y se dio cuenta que provenía de ese peculiar bulto que se movió ligeramente casi imperceptible a la vista, se acercó apuntando con su varita preparado para cualquier sorpresa, destapo con ayuda de magia aquella cosa envuelta de mantas y se llevó un gran sorpresa. Narcisa que ya también había dirigido su atención hacia la cama soltó otro pequeño grito.

-¡Otro bebe! Por Merlín ¿sabías que tenían otro hijo?

-No, no tenía idea Lily y James llevan escondiéndose casi un año- Admitió Severus

-¡Pero que inconsciencia! Como pudieron tener otro hijo si ya estaban en peligro- Soltó Narcisa- ahora esta pobre criatura también se ha quedado sola, mírale es tan pequeño, solo debe tener un cuantos días de nacido.

Lo tomo en brazos, ahí fue cuando noto que era un niña, sintió algo entraño, era muy pequeña, y sus ojos te cautivaban.

-Es una niña.- le paso un mano por la carita de la bebe y se asustó.- ¡ESTA ARDIENDO EN FIEBRE! no la podemos dejar así.

Severus que se había quedado en shock antes la sorpresa de que Lily hubiera tenido otra hija y que ahora también se quedaría huérfana, reacciono cuando Narcisa le indicó que la pequeña estaba enferma.

-Vamos Cissa tienes razón no la podemos dejar así, pero no tengo nada para darle en este momento.

Bajaron hasta donde se encontraba Lucius esperándolos y cuando vio a su esposa con un bulto en los brazos le dijo.

-Narcisa te dicho que no podíamos llevarnos al niño ¿que no comprendes? Los amigos de Potter lo buscaran, pensaran que el señor Tenebroso se lo ha llevado y moverán mares si es necesario para encontrarlo, la Orden estará tras él, tu primo Sirius Black es su padrino lo buscara, Dumbledore, el ministerio, todos van a querer a ese niño por favor déjalo donde te dije, no le pasara nada- Dijo Lucius exasperado por la actitud de su esposa.

-No es el niño Potter, es una niña tiene unos cuantos días de nacida la encontramos en la otra habitación, está enferma y necesita una poción urgente- Le explico su esposa

-Bien pues déjenla ahí cuando lleguen sus allegados o las autoridades que se encarguen del problema nosotros nos vamos

-No la niña ira con nosotros Malfoy si pasa…- Snape fue interrumpido por un ruido de varios pasos y una moto

-Están aquí…

Los tres se miraron horrorizados debían salir de prisa o estarían perdidos, corrieron hacia la puerta trasera para poder desaparecer una vez estando fuera de la casa. Para desgracia de Lucios Malfoy no hubo tiempo de devolver la pequeña cosa que llevaba su esposa en brazos.

**31 de Octubre 1981. Mansión Malfoy **

Los tres aparecieron en la mansión Malfoy. Narcisa corrió junto con la bebe hacia la habitación de su hijo, en busca de las pociones que necesitaba para detener la fiebre de la niña. Entro a la habitación y vio a su hermoso hijo durmiendo como un ángel tuvo el impulso de abrazarlo y darle besos pero primero debía darle la poción a la pequeña, le paso la niña a Severus que venía tras ella al igual que Lucius. Saco un pequeña botella del estante donde guardaba las pociones por si Draco se enfermaba, deposito con sumo cuidado tres gotas de la sustancia en la pequeñísima boca de la bebe.

Casi de inmediato la temperatura de la pequeña comenzó a descender hasta normalizarle. Severus que tenía a la bebe en brazos empezó a observarla con detenimiento, era muy chiquita aun, pero ya se notaban algunos rasgos, a diferencia de su hermano que era el vivo retrato de su padre James Potter, la niña tenía ciertos rasgos de Lily una nariz delicada y respingada, la forma de sus cejas eran igual a las de Lily un arco perfecto que hacia simetría en su hermosa carita, sus pómulos aun abultados por tener pocos días de nacida tenían un color rosa muy sutil y su boca también tenía un tono rosa un poca más fuerte que sus mejillas, su poco cabello era negro muy oscuro un contraste perfecto con su piel blanca casi tan blanca como la de los Malfoy resultaba encantador ver esa imagen de una niña tan hermosa e indefensa a la vez. Había quedado sola con su hermano mayor que apenas tenía un año más de vida que ella, un futuro nada alentador y muy incierto les esperaba a estos dos niños.

Mientras Severus miraba a la bebe no pudo evitar pensar en lo que se avecinaba para los hijos de Lily. No sabía que sería de sus vidas ¿a dónde irían a parar? No sabía si los Potter tenían más familia, pero Lily solo tenía a su hermana Petunia y Merlín sabía que ella no era un buena opción para cuidar a un bebe mago mucho menos dos y dudaba que ella quisiera hacerse cargo de sus sobrinos. Entonces ¿Qué pasaría? ¿Irían a un orfanato? Bueno no dudaba que los amigos de Potter quisieran hacerse cargo de sus hijos pero uno era un hombre lobo, no, definitivamente Lupin descartado, quedaba Black era padrino del niño…Harry parece que se llamaba, pero por favor Black no puede cuidar ni su sobra como podría cuidar de un niño de un año y una bebe recién nacida. Entonces interrumpió su propios pensamientos y dijo – Te dejare con Dumbledore el sabrá que hacer contigo y tu hermano- cuando termino de pronunciar eso la niña abrió sus ojos mostrando sus hermoso ojos color violeta, Snape contemplo esos ojos hechizantes y lo supo. El iba a protegerla, él iba a cuidar de ella, él iba a cuidar de los hijos de su gran amor Lily. Tal vez no de la manera más apropiada o la que cualquier niño hubiera deseado, pero los iba a cuidar a su manera, la única que conocía, formando alianzas con buenos o malos quien le ofreciese mejores beneficios, Manipulando, engañado o traicionando lo único importante de ahora en adelante era el bien de esos niños e iba dar su vida si fuese necesario por ellos, por Lily, se lo debía, no pudo salvarla a ella pero ahora salvaría a sus hijos. Y el primer paso para la nueva vida de los ahora sus protegidos seria que nadie absolutamente nadie podría saber que la bebe que cargaba en brazos era una Potter y para ello necesitaba una familia de magos respetable, con influencias, intocables, sangre pura que la adoptara, en la cual el tuviera contacto para que la niña creciera bajo su vigilancia y lo segundo era alejar a Harry Potter del mundo mágico, no sabía cómo lo haría pero era primordial que Harry creciera en un mundo donde nadie le conociera o le hostigara. El seria" el niño que vivió" tendría tantos seguidores como enemigos a su tan corta edad por eso tendría que vivir en el mundo muggle y para pesar de Snape la única persona que podría cuidar de él era Petunia. Se sentía culpable y nostálgico al separar a los dos hermanos que después de todo solo se tenían el uno al otro. Pero no había otra opción para mantenerlos a salvo. Snape se juró que jamás alguien que amara moriría de nuevo por culpa suya…y él ya amaba a esos niños.


	2. Los ojos de mi princesa

**1** **Noviembre 1981. Mansión Malfoy**

-No- Dijo Lucius enojado por cuarta vez consecutiva.

-Pero Lucius por favor…piensa bien las cosas.- Le pedía su esposa

-He dicho que no Narcissa- Estaba perdiendo la paciencia y es que ¿cómo no hacerlo?

En algún punto de la noche el pedazo de mortifago que era Snepe se había ablandado y decidido que no entregaría a la mocosa, esa, que cargaba en brazos y para colmo Narcissa le apoyaba, pero no, no solo era eso. El muy imbécil se le había ocurrido la puñetera idea que nosotros nos queramos con la huérfana.

-Dime una razón para no ayudar a Snape.- Narcissa quería quedarse con esa niña, no sabía bien porque. Tal vez porque siempre quiso tener muchos hijos o por que la veía tan indefensa y necesitada de una madre. No conocía de la razón pero ella la quería y Narcissa Malfoy siempre conseguía lo que quería…

-¿Una razón? JA.- siseo sarcásticamente Lucius.- Te voy a dar más de una razón "cariño".

-Te escucho- Narcissa lucia impasible, lo que en realidad hacía en su mente era formular cada uno de los pasos para conseguir quedarse con la bebe.

-Para empezar _cariño. _A ninguno de los dos se les ha ocurrido pensar que alguien de la orden si sepa de la existencia de la… bebe y que pueden buscarla si no es que ya lo están haciendo._¿_Cómo se supone que vamos a justificar que de repente tengas una recién nacida viviendo bajo nuestro techo?

-Diremos que es nuestra hija obviamente.

-¿NUESTRA HIJA? Pero tú te has vuelto loca yo no recogeré a esa huérfana para criarla como una Malfoy, cuando es una hija de una sangre sucia. Jamás lo toleraría, sería un ultraje a mi sangre a mi descendencia, una deshonra para mi familia y encima ¡es una mujer! Por Merlín Narcissa tu bien sabes que los Malfoy solo tienen un único hijo varón ya tenemos a Draco y el no compartirá todo lo que le pertenece, con una asquerosa mestiza.

-Lo hará, yo me encargare de ello y tú también lo harás. Le darás tu apellido, crecerá como toda un orgullosa Malfoy será parte de esta familia y la protegeremos como nuestra hija. –Narcissa seguía hablando con su calmado tono de voz, si exaltarse, extrañamente eso producía más temor que si gritara

-¿Y como se supone que vas hacer para que yo realice semejante idiotez?- Pregunto tratando de soñar como su esposa pero fallo totalmente. Se arrepintió de haber preguntado cuando, miro a los ojos a su esposa. Narcissa lo tenía y él lo sabía, su esposa tenía una carta que jugar y Lucius no tenía como enfrentarla, había perdido.

-Muy fácil _cariño._-Le regreso el sarcasmo con una sonrisa.- Me lo debes…

-Narcissa esto es diferente, esto es una locura…

-¿Estás diciendo que el gran Lucius Malfoy no puede cumplir mi petición? Déjame recordarte algo querido- le dijo ella empezando a saborear su victoria.- Cuando nuestros padres nos prometieron yo tenía la oportunidad de declinar la propuesta si tu no podías ofrecerme lo que yo te pidiera. Me dijiste que podrías darme cualquier cosa, que tan solo lo pidiera y seria mío ¿no es así?- Lucius solo asintió con la cabeza.- Yo te respondí que lo tenía todo y no necesitaba ni quería nada más. Entonces tú me juraste que si yo me casaba contigo. Ese acuerdo seguiría y en el futuro cuando yo necesitase algo o tan solo lo deseara, tú me complacerías sin objeciones.- hizo una pausa- no hicimos el juramento inquebrantable, por supuesto, pero yo creí en ti. ¿Me vas a decir ahora que la palabra de un Malfoy no tiene valor alguno? – Y esa fue la estocada final si no lo había convencido anteriormente, el poner en duda su palabra le regalaba la victoria total.

-Podrías pedirme lo que fuera Cissy. Incluso el divorcio. Mi fortuna entera, todo…

-La quiero a ella…

Lucius Malfoy pensaba en el momento que le prometió todo eso a Cissy. Ellos estaban prometidos desde el nacimiento pero cuando crecieron y Narcissa se volvió una mujer hermosa supo enseguida que tendría que asegurarse que ella aceptara ser suya. Ahora ya no estaba tan seguro que hubiese sido una buena idea casarse con una mujer tan inteligente y manipuladora… ¿a quién coño quería engañar? Era lo mejor que le había pasado. Amaba la forma en que su esposa manipulaba todo para conseguir lo que ella quería, amaba su forma tan pasible se sostener una batalla con él y salir siempre ganadora, amaba que no se diera por vencida, amaba esa arrogancia y elegancia que poseía con naturalidad, amaba el hijo que le había dado, la amaba a ella. Y por eso cumpliría su petición aunque no estuviera de acuerdo.

-Bien haré lo que tu desees.- Acepto totalmente derrotado.

Narcissa se permitió sonreír. Bendita sea la bruja que puso ese acuerdo en tradición. Las reglas en la sociedad de los sangre puras era muy claras la joven prometida no podía oponerse a casarse con el hombre que sus padre habían acordado. Pero si dicha joven tenía más de un pretendiente de sangre pura interesado por su mano, esta escogería al que pudiera ofrecerle lo que ella más deseara en cuya decisión ya no intervendrían los padres. Y por supuesto que Narcissa con tan solo 17 años edad tenía a más de un pretendiente interesado en ella. Ella hubiese escogido a Lucius aunque no le ofreciese lo que ella quería porque ese hombre 2 años mayor que ella le atraía. Pero como toda Black y sobre todo como toda mujer, sabía perfectamente que tener un acuerdo así era un arma que podría utilizar en cualquier momento, así que acepto lo que su futuro esposo le proponía.

-Supongo que ya pensaste en todo y tienes la solución para hacer pasar a esta niña por…nuestra ¿no es así? –Le dijo Lucius saliendo ambos del pequeño silencio en el que se habían sumergido.

-Por supuesto si Lily Potter pudo esconder su embarazo todo este tiempo, yo también seré capaz. Diremos que fue un embarazo de alto riesgo y teníamos miedo de perderla que por eso no dijimos nada hasta que llego con bien a nosotros, que debido a mi estado, con Draco pequeño y con todos esos aurores atrás de los seguidores del señor tenebroso decidimos que no saldría a fuera de la mansión para mayor seguridad.

-¿Entonces aceptan quedarse con la niña? ¿Puedo confiar en tu palabra Lucius?- Pregunto Snape que hasta este momento se había quedado en silencio, dejando que la pareja decidirá.

-Ya has escuchado a Cissy al parecer lo tiene todo planeado. Hagan lo que tenga que hacer.- Dijo por último, aun molesto dejándolos solos.

-Gracias Cissa, la verdad es que me sorprendió mucho que hicieras uso del acuerdo. Para que la pequeña se quedara con ustedes. No tenías que hacerlo, si ustedes no querían podría haber buscado a otra familia de magos. Los Parkinson por ejemplo.

-Ni hablar Severus, en entre menos personas se ven involucradas en este secreto es mejor, no solo por el bien de la niña sino también por nosotros. Lucius tiene razón, nos estamos arriesgando mucho, por eso hay que hacer las cosas bien.

-Lo sé, pero ahora es urgente que vaya con Dumbledore, ahora debo hacerme cargo del destino de su hermano.- Dijo dándole la bebe a Narcissa

-Severus…ahora su único hermano es Draco.

Se miraron fríamente los dos. Severus sabía que Narcissa cuidaría de ella, pero también estaba consciente de lo posesiva que podría llegar a ser y estaba casi seguro que desde ahora se iba a dedicar a borrar cualquier cosa que pudiera relacionarla a la niña con los Potter. Ella ya consideraba a la bebe suya y eso era un arma de doble filo.

-Tienes razón – Decidió no contradecirla porque después de todo ese era su objetivo hacer que la niña fuera una Malfoy – Me voy, intentare averiguar si alguien más conoce de la existencia de ella o si la están buscando para saber cómo actuar nosotros, en cuanto tenga noticias vendré aquí.

La mujer solo asintió y Snape se marchó.

**Noviembre 1981. Hogwarts**

-Te esperaba hacer horas Severus, pero al verte puedo asegurar que ya sabes las terribles noticias.-Pronuncio Dumbledore

-Dijiste que los esconderías, que los protegerías ahora están muertos.

-No, no todos uno de los hijos de Lily ha sobrevivido –Snape se tensó al instante

-¿Uno de los hijos? Lily solo tuvo un hijo.

-No, según Remus Lupin, Lily estaba embarazada. Al revisar su cuerpo se pudo concluir que dio a luz hace poco pero no hay rastro del bebe. Pensamos que al ser tan pequeño si Voldemort lo mato tal vez su cuerpo solo desapareció.

-Puede ser… -No se atrevió a ondear mas en el tema por temor a que Dumbledore descubriera el secreto. Sabía que algún día se lo tendría que decir pero no ahora.- ¿Qué ha pasado con el niño que sobrevivió?

-Aun nada, no falta quien se quiera hacer cargo de él. Hasta el Ministro de Magia ha propuesto que el niño viva bajo su cuidado alegando que con el tendrá la mayor protección.

-Si por supuesto, y El Ministro de Magia no ve como inconveniente toda la popularidad y simpatía que tendrá de la sociedad mágica al ser el tutor del "niño que sobrevivió" ¿no es así?

-Me parece que no mi querido Severus.-Sonrió amargamente ante el comentario de Snape

-Creo que el niño debería vivir lejos del mundo mágico donde nadie lo conociera y no puedan dañarlo

-Coincido contigo, creo que debería vivir con su tía la hermana de Lily, debemos entregarlo hoy mismo, entre más tiempo pase aquí más riesgo corre.

-Iré hablar con ella. Tu encárgate de que el niño llegue hasta ahí y que nadie se entere que estoy involucrado en esto…Por favor

Dumbledore lo miro con un curioso brillo en los ojos en un principio creyó que estaría destrozado y aunque su rostro reflejaba dolor había algo diferente en él podía percibir en su mirada ilusión y ¿bondad? Se estaba preocupado por el futuro de Harry involucrándose en su protección sin que él se lo hubiese pedido. Había algo entraño en Severus algo que lo impulsaba a actuar así. Él le estaba ocultando algo pero a su tiempo averiguaría que era. Ahora lo primordial era Harry Potter.

**Noviembre 1981 ****Privet Drive****, Little Whinging**

Snape se aparecía en un callejón oscuro de Prive Drive y caminaba en silencio hacia el número 4 de esta. Era la casa donde Petunia vivía con su familia. Al llegar toco el timbre, espero paciente, y de pronto la puerta se abrió dejando a ver a un hombre gordo, bajo de estatura. Cuando el hombre vio al mago arrugo la frente, vestía raro con una capa negra que le llegaba hasta los pies y a Vernon Dursley el marido de Petunia no le gustaba lo "raro".

-¿Se le ofrece algo?

-Busco a Petunia Evans…Dursley. Traigo noticias sobre su hermana.

-Un momento por favor.- Le dijo el Sr. Dursley con un poco de desconfianza- Petunia, querida te buscan.- En voz alta llamo a su esposa, sin apartar la mirada de Snape bloqueando la entrada de su casa.

-¿A mí? –Pregunto Petunia apareciendo en el recibidor llevaba un niño como de la edad de Harry en los brazos.- ¿Qué haces aquí fenómeno?- espeto la mujer de la forma más despreciable que pudo.

-Lily Murió…- Soltó de repente sin alguna consideración, así eran ellos, jamás se llevaron bien o fueron cordiales en algún momento. Snape no vio por qué tener tacto al dar una noticia como esa a Petunia de cualquier forma ella decía odiar a su hermana.

Petunia se quedó muda y blanca. Está bien que no tenía una buena relación con Lily pero después de todo era su única hermana y el único familiar vivo que le quedaba.

-Pasa- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar le dio su hijo a su marido.- Vernon déjame hablar a solas con Snape, por favor.

-¿Petunia estas segura que te quieres quedar solas con él? – Pregunto Vernon que también se había quedado por un momento sin habla al escuchar la noticia.

-Si por favor.

Vernon solo se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo y Petunia y Snape se quedaron en la sala de estar.

-¿Cómo paso?

-El señor tenebroso los encontró y los mato

-¿Los mato? Eso quiere decir que ¿el desgraciado ese y Harry también murieron?

Snape sonrió con amargura. Típico de Petunia ni dándole la peor noticia podía dejar de insultar a los que eran como él. Pensó que tal vez lo único en común que compartía con aquella horrible mujer era el odio hacia James Potter.

-No, el niño ha sobrevivido.

-¿Y dónde está?

-¿Por qué? Me vas a decir que ahora te pondrás sobre protectora y querrás cuidar a tu único sobrino ¿Eh?

-Por supuesto que no, seguramente ese niño es igual de anormal que todos ustedes. Sola quería saber qué pasa con él. Tal vez no quiera hacerme cargo del pero algún día podría ir a visitarlo. Supongo que la familia del tal Potter se quedara con él.

-No, Los padres de Potter murieron hace dos años y no tenía hermanos, de hecho el único familiar vivo de Harry eres tú.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Que tú te harás cargo del hijo de tu única hermana

-Por supuesto que no.- Casi grito la mujer- Te he dicho que no quiero cuidar a un pequeño fenómeno, no podría hacerlo, tengo un hijo y no lo pondré en riesgo conviviendo con ese…

-Primero no lo llames fenómeno, es el hijo de Lily, TÚ hermana, ya has sido miserable con ella todos esos años, ahora puedes saldar un poco cuidando a su hijo, ella haría lo mismo por el tuyo si tú hubieras muerto.

-Me causas gracia Snape, proteges al hijo del el bastardo que te quito a Lily no me digas que después de que te desprecio y te cambio por otro fenómeno, aun la amas. Que tierno de tu parte, patético mejor dicho.

-Lily no me cambio…sabes que no tengo porque darte explicaciones sobre eso. De lo que si te puedo hablar es de lo patético. Tú eres un claro ejemplo.

Petunia lo miro enojada. El prosiguió

-Odiar a tu hermana porque era mil veces más bonita que tu- La miro con desprecio- Corrección ella era bonita. Eso es patético

-Eres un…-Snape la interrumpió

-Llamar anormal, fenómeno, bicho raro etc… a los personas mágicas. Cuando tú te mueres por ser una bruja. Eso es patético

-¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!

-Claro que lo es. Ahora querida Petunia, Tú te vas hacer cargo de Harry cuidaras de él y lo educaras, convencerás a tu esposo para que se queden con él y harás el mejor trabajo de Madre-tía que puedas ofrecer. Y ¿sabes porque lo harás?

-No hare nada. Ni intentes amenazarme

-Lo harás- Prosiguió calmadamente.- Porque si no, tu marido, al cual parece no agradarle las cosas extrañas, se enterara que la razón por la cual no tienes una buena relación con tu hermana, es porque la envidias, quisieras ser como ella una bruja, deseas entrar en nuestro mundo, pero al ser un ordinaria muggle no puedes y esa es la causa por lo que tú te pones mal cada vez que te hablan de un tema relacionado con Lily.

-No, esas son mentiras, yo la detestó por lo que es, odio lo anormal, yo…

-Petunia, petunia ¿crees que yo he venido aquí sin pruebas?, veraz el Director de Hogwarts,Albus Dumbledore ¿Lo recuerdas?-no le di tiempo que a contestar- ¡Claro que lo recuerdas! Pues el muy amablemente me ha prestado una carta que tú le has escrito hace años rogándole que te aceptara en Hogwarts, que te enseñara a ser un bruja y si no quieres que tu marido…

-Lo haré…- Contesto Petunia blanca como el papel había olvidado esa estúpida carta que escribió hace años cuando su hermana fue aceptada en Hogwarts.

-Bien, el niño llegara aquí en una horas, es de suma importancia que él no sepa que es un mago tiene que permaneces separado de su mundo por su seguridad, no tienes que preocuparte por la seguridad de tu familia, al ser los tutores de Harry les brindaremos protección, y todo permanecerá en secreto, por el dinero tampoco te tienes que preocupar yo te hare llegar un cierta cantidad cada mes para cubrir los gastos de Harry pero es primordial que él nunca sepa que yo le mando ese dinero o cualquier tipo de ayuda.

-No quiero personas extrañas cerca rondado mi casa

-No las habrá usaremos métodos que nadie notara…Y una última cosa Petunia.

-Dime rápido y lárgate ya

-Tu familia es muggle a excepción de Lily claro, pero si ella es bruja es porque alguna de sus antepasados también lo era, y aunque tú no lo eres es muy probable que tu hijo pueda serlo, si es así, en algún momento caerá en mis manos y cuando eso pase el pagara que todo lo que hagas con Harry –Petunia lo escuchaba horrorizada- Sé que es imposible pedirle amor y bondad a alguien como tú, pero quiero que lo trates con decencia, si tu cuidas de Harry como debe ser, prometo que cuando tu hijo llegue conmigo lo protegeré de cualquier peligro. Pero sí en cambio tú maltratas al niño o le haces daño. Te juro que tu hijo pagara todo, le haré la vida miserable y créeme que no habrá forma que puedas evitarlo. ¿Te queda claro?

-¿Me estas amenazando?-Contesto retadora, No quería mostrarse débil ante ese hombre.

-Por supuesto que te estoy amenazando.

-Está bien- Acepto resignada – Ahora Largo de Aquí.

Snape se fue sin más y Petunia se dispuso a hablar con su marido. Le contó que su hermana y su marido habían sido asesinados y que el único sobreviviente era su sobrino. Hace tiempo ella había tenido que contarle a Vernon la condición de su hermana menor, lo que le facilitaba las cosas ahora, le dijo que Harry no tenía ningún otro familiar y que ella debía cuidar del hijo se su hermana. Su esposo se mostró compresivo ante la situación, pero le dijo que si se quedaban con Harry jamás le hablarían de lo que él era y que ese tema no se tocaría jamás en esa casa. Para Petunia que no le había contado todos los detalles de su "charla" con Snape, aquello que su esposo le exigía le venía como anillo al dedo. Una horas después tocaban el timbre, se dirigieron a la puerta principal, cuando abrieron la puesta encontraron a un bebe dormido en un canasta y una carta sobre él. Vernon tomo la carta y Petunia a Harry.

-La carta va dirigida a ti Petunia.

-Está bien llevare a Harry arriba, tendrá que dormir con Dudley por hoy, ahorita bajo a leer la carta.

Subió y dejo a Harry junto a su hijo y bajo de nuevo a la sala. Leyó toda la carta en la cual le decían lo que ya le había contado Snape, su hermana estaba muerta. Harry no tenía a nadie más y le pedían de una forma mucho más amble, de lo que había sido Snape, que cuidara de Harry. Pero en la carta le explicaban algo más, que si Snape hubiera empezado diciéndole eso ella no hubiera tenido corazón para negarse. Dumbledore le contaba que el mago tenebroso que los había asesinado iba por Harry, alguien los había traicionado revelando su paradero cuando llego a su casa él iba con la determinación de matar solo a Harry, pero James Potter había luchado contra el para darle tiempo de escapar a su esposa, pero Lily solo pudo conjurar un hechizo amor donde ella ofrecía su vida a cambio de la de su hijo, cuando el asesino los encontró ella se interpuso entre los dos y al morir evito que cuando el mago le enviara a Harry la maldición asesina, esta le matara solo provocándole una cicatriz en la frente, Dumbledore le decía que el niño no había muerto por que en el corría la sangre de Lily que nunca podría tocarlo mientras viviera con esa protección. Petunia que era la hermana de Lily y por lo mismo compartían la misma sangre ahora contaba con dicha protección por eso mientras Harry viviera bajo el mismo techo que ella, el pequeño estaría a salvo. Ella tenía que quedarse con su sobrino tampoco era tan mala persona como para negarle aquello.

Sin más que decir los señores Dursley se fueron a dormir, mañana empezaría una nueva vida para ellos y dos niños que dormían ajenos a todo lo que pasaba.

**Noviembre 1981. Mansión Malfoy**

Mientras tanto otros dos bebes igual de ajenos a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor dormían plácidamente en sus elegantes cunitas. Narcissa la ahora madre de ambos los contemplaba, su hijo Draco tenía el cabello rubio platinado, su piel blanca, era un bebe muy hermoso parecía un pequeño angelito y su otra bebe también era muy hermosa, a diferencia de Draco ella tenía el cabello oscuro como la noche. No había pensado en eso, ellos eran rubios e iba hacer un poco extraño que la niña hubiera nacido con su cabello oscuro, por lo demás no había problema era muy preciosura digna de una Malfoy.

-No te preocupes pequeña ¿sabes? En mi familia, los Black, la mayoría tiene el cabello oscuro así que nadie pensara que no eres hija mía y si no, tu madre es una bruja muy eficaz en trasformaciones…-dijo a la pequeña bebe que había despertado y le sonreía desde su cuna

-¿Te refieres a Sra. Potter o a ti?- Interrumpió Lucius que contemplaba a su esposa desde la puerta de la habitación viendo como miraba embelesada a los bebes.

-Su madre soy yo Lucius, yo la saque de ahí, la cure y ofrecí mi mayor privilegio para que pudiera quedarse a mi lado.

-Ay Narcissa, te has encariñado muy rápido con esa niña y no entiendo por qué. Ya tenemos un hijo ¿no es suficiente para ti?

-Por supuesto que lo es, pero ella necesita una madre y yo quiero ser eso para ella, eso no significa que no quiera a mi hijo y no te permito que insinúes lo contrario.

-No quise decir eso Cissy pero…-hizo una pausa no había querido ofender a su esposa- Tu sabes que cumpliré tu deseo, la criaremos como hija nuestra, pero no me puedes pedir que la ame como a una hija. por que no podre.

-¿y porque no? ¿Por qué es una mestiza? Vamos Lucius eso no importa, nadie lo sabe y si la educamos bien, si la instruimos, algún día llegara a ser una gran bruja, al igual que Draco un gran mago…Vamos cárgala, mira lo hermosa que es, nadie dudara que es hija nuestra, una Malfoy.

Lucius la cargo y la examino, su esposa tenía razón era bonita , su belleza no se comparaba con su Draco y estaba seguro que si de verdad fuera hija de ellos, seria mil veces más hermosa, pero por lo menos no iba a tener que ser el padre de un adefesio. De pronto la miro a los ojos esos si eran hermosos, violetas, un color muy poco común incluso entre los magos.

-Sus ojos son hermosos…- De pronto se vio exponiendo sus pensamientos en voz alta, su esposa lo contemplaba con una sonrisa

Lucius seguía mirando a la bebe, se sentía bien tenerla en brazos, era muy cálida y sentía que le trasmitía paz al tan solo tocarla. Era pequeña y empezaba a comprender ese instinto en su esposa de querer protegerla, de verdad que se veía muy indefensa y frágil. Algo en su frió y calculador interior empezó a cambiar al verse reflejado en esos pequeños ojos hechizantes que lo miraban con atención. Ya no le parecía despreciable aquella pequeña… pensó en todos los posibles destinos que hubiera tenido la bebe cuando se había quedado sola, un orfanato era lo único que se le hacía más lógico, por suerte habían sido ellos los que la habían encontrado y ahora nadie podría dañarla, ofenderla o tratarla mal porque él iba a cuidar de ella como lo hacía con su familia, por que aquella bebe iba hacer…no, ella ya era un Malfoy. Y nadie tocaría a su pequeña.

-¿Come le llamaremos? – Le pregunto a su esposa sin despegar la vista de la bebe

-Quiero que se llame Lucenday el nombre que había pensado si Draco hubiera sido niña.

-Pff- bufo Lucius rodando los ojos no le gustaba ese nombre- Bien, pero quiero que también se llame como tú.

-¡No! Sabes que no me gusta mi nombre Lucius

-Bueno le pondremos Cissy.

\- Ese no es un nombre, es un diminutivo

-No importa a mí me gusta llamarte Cissy, quiero que nuestra hija se llame como tú.

Narcissa conmovida y a las vez complacida por la aceptación que su esposo hizo de la bebe al llamarla "nuestra hija" acepto sin objeciones el segundo nombre.

-Lucenday Cissy Malfoy ¿Te gusta tu nombre? –Le pregunto inocente Lucius a la niña- es muy lardo verdad, por el momento solo serás Lucy…mi pequeña princesa Lucy- y diciendo esto le dio un beso a la niña.

De repente como si Lucius saliera de un trance, se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y hecho. Le entrego la bebe a Narcissa asustado de sus propias acciones, y se fue sin decir más. Pero era tarde, su esposa lo había presenciado todo y se había dado cuenta que al igual que a ella, la pequeña, le había robado el corazón a su esposo.

-Vaya Lucy, has derretido el corazón del ogro…-Le dijo haciéndole cara chistosas a la bebe-Tal vez eso lo heredaste de mama.

Se rió de su propio chiste personal, cargando a su hija, empezó a tararearle para que volviera a dormir. Mañana empezaría la nueva etapa de la familia Malfoy.


	3. Sra Potter

_**4 años después…**_

**1984, Mansión Malfoy.**

**-**Uno, do, te, cuato… mmm no me acuedo que sigue… ¡Lito o no, allá voy!

La niña salió corriendo en busca de su hermano y otros amigos. Era el cumpleaños número 4 del pequeño Draco Malfoy, por lo cual sus padres habían invitado a unos cuantos amigos, entre ellos, los Parkinson con su hija Pansy, Los Greengrass con Daphne y Astoria, ambas hijas del matrimonio, los Zabini con su primogénito Blaise, por último El Sr. Nott con el pequeño Theodore. Para una pequeña pero sofisticada y elegante celebración. Mientras los niños corrían por toda la gran mansión, jugando a las escondidillas, los adultos tomaban whisky de fuego y charlaban en la sala.

-Daco no es justo tu hemana no sabe conta y no podemos escodenos bien.

-Cállate Pansy ella es pequeña aun.

La niña buscaba a sus amigos, pero ya se estaba aburriendo, ni siquiera le gustaba ese juego, pero era cumpleaños de su hermano y como era su día todos jugaban lo que Draco quería. Ella andaba por la casa intentando encontrarlo, cuando alguien entro por la puerta, y la niña se olvidó de todo, corrió feliz hacia el recién llegado que ya la esperaba sonriendo con los brazos abiertos. La cargo y le dio un par de vueltas haciendo reír con fuerzas a la pequeña.

-¡PADINO! Te extañe ¿Po que no había venido a veme?- Pregunto con un puchero en su boca, era adorable.

-Perdón Lucy, he tenido mucho trabajo, pero tratare de venir más seguido.

-Siiii – Y le dio un beso en la mejilla

En ese momento los 6 niños restantes salieron de sus escondites al notar que la pequeña no los buscaba ya, siempre les hacía lo mismo, se aburría de buscarlos y mejor se iba a divertí con otra cosa. Cuando los niños lo vieron gritaron.

-¡LLEGO EL TIO SEV!

Los niños corrieron abrazarlo, lo adoraban y tanto el, cómo los padres de los niños no tenían muy claro, el porqué. Con Lucy y Draco era obvio los procuraba mucho, era cariñoso con ellos y le traía regalos. Todos sabían que eran la adoración de Snape. Pero los demás niños solo lo seguían por inercia, no los trataba mal pero Snape nunca fue una persona que inspirara ser adorable.

Los adultos que habían escuchado el grito de la niña salieron al recibidor ver a Snape que estaba cargando a la pequeña Lucy, la imagen resultaba para las mujeres tiernas, y para los hombres algo perturbadora. Era irreal ver al mortifago ser cariñoso.

-Snape te estábamos esperando – Le dijo a forma de saludo Lucius Malfoy y dirigiéndolos de nuevo a la sala

-Así es, tenemos asuntos que proponerte.- Dijo el Sr. Nott

Narcisa tomo a su hija de los brazos de Snape para bajarla y volviera con los demás niños. Pero la niña se resistió

\- ¿Que pasa cariño?

-Ya no quiedo juga, estoy cansada mami

-Está bien vamos a la sala pero quiero que te comportes ¿vale?

-Y Mamá

Las dos mujeres Malfoy entraron a la sala donde había surgido una discusión, una muy enojada señora Greengrass regañaba a los hombres de esa sala.

-Pero es que se han vuelto locos, los niño son muy pequeños aun, los más grandes tienen 4 años, mientras ¡Tory y Lucy apenas llegan a los 3! ¡Por Merlín, es una locura!

-¿Qué pasa, por qué discuten?

-Veras Narcissa esta sarta de… -Miro a la pequeña, que la Sr. Malfoy traía en brazos y se contuvo –…Magos, creen que es un idea brillante y nada peligrosa, que nuestros hijos empiecen a entrenar artes oscuras.- Soltó de manera pausada pero para nada parecía tranquila

-¿Qué? Por supuesto que no, son unos niños tienen que preocuparse por jugar y no por aprender un montón de maldiciones, y aparte es muy peligroso que tal si se hacen daño entre sí, ellos no miden la magnitud de las cosas.

-Pero Cissy… -Expuso Lucius

-¡Pero nada! Por algo la edad reglamentaria para aprender magia es a los 11 años.

-Yo creo que, ya están en edad de aprender hechizos simples, sabemos que en Hogwarts no enseñan Artes Oscuras como deberían, es mejor que los chicos empiecen aprender desde ahora.

-¿Y dime Nott que quieres que aprendan primero? ¿Hacer un cruciatus?- Narcissa también estaba ya muy molesta

-Creo, que las madres aquí presentes están siendo muy sobre protectoras, no están viendo con claridad, si bien es cierto que los niños son pequeños, creo que están en la edad exacta para absorber toda la información que les brindemos, Es primordial que sepan a lo que se enfrentaran de grandes y entre más rápido empecemos mejor. Sin embargo puedo comprender su preocupación y les aseguro, empezaríamos con cosas como enseñarles los conceptos básicos sobre las artes oscuras, sin nada de magia que pudiera ponerlos en riesgo, después de todo aun ni siquiera tienen varita.- Dijo un Snape queriendo ser neutral, pero era más que obvio que al también le entusiasmaba la idea de que aprendieran artes oscuras. Narcissa le miro mal.

-Eso es Snape por eso queremos que tú seas su profesor de "Artes Oscuras".

-¿Qué son la "ates ocudas"?- Pregunto la pequeña que había permanecido callada observando a sus mayores, los cuales en el calor de la discusión se olvidaron de su presencia. Antes de que Lucius o Narcissa pudieran contestar a su hija, Parkinson expreso.

-Las artes oscuras mi querida Lucy, es un tipo de magia, que cuando seas mayor y la domines, te traerá el éxito y gloria que desees, te ayudara a ser la más poderosa bruja. Pero para eso tendrás que vencer a mi Pansy. Porque planeo que ella se la mejor.

-Eso ya lo veremos intervino- Lucius y Greengrass, al mismo tiempo, haciendo que todos los hombres echaran a reír. Las mujeres solo bufaron molestas, hombres tenían que ser, los niños aun no podían ni cambiarse solos y ellos ya estaban pensando en enfrentarlos seguramente.

-¡Yo sede la mejor en ates ocudas! Pada que mi papito este ogulloso de mí.

-¡Esa es mi princesa! –Dijo Lucius sonriendo, complacido con el comentario de la niña, alzando a su pequeña en brazos.

-Pedo antes me tienen que enseña a conta. Po que lo demás se dien de mí, po qe no se- Dijo poniendo otra vez su pucherito, de cuando se ponía triste

Los adultos rieron ante la inocencia de la niña, al poco tiempo la niña decidió ir a contarles a sus amigos que su padrino iba a enseñarles artes oscuras. Los encontró sentados en el pasto del patio de los Malfoy. Cuando su hermano la vio se levantó para ir por la niña y le dio la mano para guiarla con los demás.

-¿Dónde estabas, Lu?- Pregunto la dulce Astoria

-Con mama, Tory – Contesto con simpleza la niña se sentó junto a los demás y se recargo de su hermano, que la abrazo- y ¿utedes que hacen?

-Contando historias de tedor, pero una bebe llodona como tú no debeía de oí.

-¡No la molestes Pansy! –Dijo Theodore

-Si Pansy, simpe estas molestando a mi hemana, y ella es mucho más valiente que tú.

-Ya chicos no peleen Blaise va contar la historia de Harry Potter. –Les detuvo Daphne

-¿Quién es Haddy Potte?- Pregunto la recién llegada

-El niño que vivió –Contestaron todos

-Pedo si todo etamos vivos

-Pincesa a lo que Blaise se refiere es que, ese niño lo quisiedon matad y no pudiendon- Le explico Draco a su hermanita.

-Ahhhhh

-Bueno les contade, En una casa, en un luga muy bonito. Vivian los Potter ellos tenían un hijo que se llamaba Harry, el niño tenía un año, un día mientas los señodes Potter intentaban hace dormir a su hijo. Un mago muy malo pero muy poderoso, llego a la casa, Harry había estado llorando por que no quedia dormir entonces despero al mago malo y este intento matarlo pero el papa del niño lo defendió y el mago malo lo mato a el pimero, después fue por la mama pero ella le hizo un hechizo al niño pada que no lo matara y le dijo "voy a regesad por ti, Harry" entonces el mago muy malo intento mata al niño, pero no pudo. Despues la señoda Potter regreso pero convertida en un fantasma pedo no pudo encontrar a su hijo porque se lo habían llevado a un lugar lejos. Entoces la señoda Potter se volvió loca y ahora cada que un niño no se quiede dormir ella piensa que es su hijo Harry y va por él. Mama dice que se los lleva al mundo de los muetos y que jamas vuelve a salir de ahí.

-¡Eso no es cierto! –Dijo Pansy que estaba muerta de miedo, al igual que todos los niños Lucy se aferraba a Draco, Tory y Daphne se abrazaban, Pansy agarraba fuerte a Theo de las manos.

-¡SI LO ES! Mi mama me lo conto, que seas miedosa no es mi poblema.

-¡No tengo miedo! …pero mejo hablemos de ota cosa.

-¡Yo tego una noticia! – Salto de repente Lucy, recordando porque había ido a buscar a los demás.

-¿Qué sucede Lú?- Le pregunto la mayor de las Greengrass, Daphne.

-¡VAMOS APEDENDE ATES OCUDAS!

La niña grito como si fuera lo mejor que les pudiera pasar. Cuando la verdad no tenían ni idea lo que eso significaba, la responsabilidad que eso traía, las consecuencias con las que tendrían que vivir, ni mucho menos podrían saber que eso los marcaria por siempre. Pero esa era su realidad, su destino…La vida de los hijos de los mortifagos.

**1984, ** **Privet ****Drive, Little Whinging**

Harry miraba por la ventana de la sala, su primo y un compañerito de su Kinder jugaban en el patio. Esa era la vida de Harry mirar como los demás se divertían mientras él no tenía ese derecho, por ser huérfano o eso era lo que su tío Vernos había dicho. Si bien era cierto que los Dursley no le pegaban a Harry, ni le causaban algún daño físico, por miedo a las represalias de Snape. Ellos habían encontrado la forma de desquitar la frustración que les provocaba cuidar de él. Simplemente se limitaban a no quererlo, a recordarle que no tenían a nadie que se preocupara por él, que estaba en esa casa por caridad, que era un huérfano y que si sus padres de verdad lo hubieran querido, no hubieran ido sin en el a ese viaje de coche que les costó la vida, porque eso era lo que los Dursley le habían dicho sobre la muerte de sus padres. Era cierto los Dursley no le lastimaban físicamente, pero para un niño pequeño de tan solo 4 años no había peor tortura que no recibir amor.

-Harry deja de perder el tiempo y recoge los juguetes que están regados por todo el piso de la sala- Le dijo la tía Petunia

-Pedo yo no le tidado. Son de Dudley

-¡No me contestes malcriado! Te recuerdo que estas aquí porque nosotros somos muy buenos y no quisimos que te fueras a un orfanato. Así que lo menos que puedes hacer, es ser agradecido y ayudar un poco en esta casa.

Harry solo agacho la mirada y le dijo- si tía Petunia.

-Cuando acabes, barre la habitación de la tele y ¡sin romper nada!

-Está bien tía Petunia.

En ese momento Dudley entro dejando a su amigo, esperando en el patio, vio a Harry con una media sonrisa le pregunto.

-¿Haddy No quides Jugad?

-Yo…- Antes de que Harry pudiera contestar

-Dudley, campeón por que no juegas con tu amigo. Harry tiene cosas que hacer- Le dijo Vernon entrando a la sala.

-¿Pod que nunca puedo jugad con Haddy es mi pimo, no?

-Campeón, ya te hemos dicho que no queremos que juegues con Harry porque él es un niño malo que no merece, que un niño tan bueno como tu juegue con él. Tú debes rodearte de personas que estén a tu nivel para que seas alguien grande en la vida y si los demás empiezan a verte rodeado de un patético huérfano, no tendrán una buena impresión de ti.

Sí, todo eso lo había dicho enfrente del pobre Harry que escuchaba atento con lágrimas en los ojos, el detallado desprecio que su tío sentía por él. ¿Ahora entienden porque digo que habían encontrado una forma mejor de herirlo?

-Yo no creo que sea malo.

-Bien Dudley, si no quieres hacer caso entonces, te castigaremos.

-Está bien papa – Dijo esto y salió de nuevo al patio, no sin antes, mirara a Harry haciéndole una mueca como disculpándose.

Esas eran las únicas veces que los Dursley, regañaban a su hijo, siempre le complacían en todo, le compraban lo que les pedía y hacían lo que el niño quería. Salvo dejar que se llevara o mínimo que tratara bien a Harry. Vernon Dursley no quería que su hijo fuera amigo de un "anormal "por miedo a que se contagiara de lo mismo. Pero su hijo era pequeño y no entendía aun. El día trascurrió normal Harry en sus deberes y Dudley jugando, la noche callo y después de cenar Petunia mando a los niños a sus cuartos o más bien Dudley a su cuarto y Harry a la alacena. Cuando los padres del niño durmieron, este bajo para hablar con su primo como, cada noche lo hacía.

-Lo siento –Dijo Dudley en la puerta de la alacena, refiriéndose a la escena de la tarde

-No te peocupes, ya sabemos que no les gusta que nos llevemos bien.

-No sé pod qué no …no te quieden

-Tal vez po que soy malo y no me he dado cuenta

-Tú no eres malo Haddy … sabes yo ceo que estadias mejod en oto lado.

-Peo no tengo oto lado a donde id.

-Y po que no te vas con el seño que te manda dinedo.

-¿Cual seño? –Dijo Harry lo miro sorprendido él no sabía que alguien le mandara algo.

-Yo uno día escuche a mama que le decía a papa que, un seño ya te había mandado el dinedo pada compa tus cosas y que este mes te había mandado más, mama espeda que te siga mandando mas

-Tengo que avedigua quien es Dud pada ime con el…tal vez él no me odia.- Harry se prometió que averiguaría quien le mandaba dinero aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

-Yo te ayudade Haddy lo pometo.

**1984, Mansión Malfoy **

La fiesta del pequeño heredero de los Malfoy había acabado, los niños terminaron exhaustos y después del baño, Narcissa se dio a la tarea de acostarlos. Draco callo rendido solo tocando la almohada, pero Lucy fue cuento aparte.

-Lucy princesa ya debes dormir apagare la luz para que duermas, y regresare en unos minutos para ver si ya te has dormido.

-NOOO

-¿Que pasa cariño?- Pregunto Lucius entrando por la puerta al escuchar el grito de su hija.

-Teno miedo-La niña estaba a punto de llorar.

-¿Pero miedo a que? Nada puede pasarte porque estamos aquí cuidándote.

-Teno miedo que la señoda Potted venga y me lleve con ella.- Soltó la niña con un chillido.

-¿Cómo has dicho?- Narcissa había sentido un tirón en el estómago, ahora era ella, la que tenía miedo de lo que su hija pudiera saber.

-La señoda Potted, está buscando a su hijo Haddy y me puede lleva a mí y no quiedo mama- dijo abrazando a su mama- no dejes que me lleve.

-Tranquila princesa, me puedes decir ¿quién te ha dicho eso?- Le pregunto Lucius que también se había tensado al escuchar aquello.

-Blaise, papi, dijo que su mama le conto que la señoda Potted viene po los niños que no se quieden domi po que piensa que son su hijo haddy y se lo lleva a vivi con lo muetos.

Los Malfoy Padres, se relajaron en cuanto escucharon esas palabras, por un segundo creyeron que alguien le había contado la verdad a la niña.

-Princesa eso no es cierto la Sra. Potter no vendrá por ti, eso se lo conto la mama de Blaise a él, porque es muy travieso y quería asustarlo un poco. – Le dijo Narcissa.

-¿Entonces la señoda potted no esiste?

-Existió hace muchos años, pero no es un fantasma y no se lleva a los niños.

-¿Mami me cuentas la histodia?

-Ya es tarde Lucy, tal vez mañana- Le dijo Lucius antes de que Narcissa pudiera decir algo

\- Pofavo ¿si? – Lucius suspiro derrotado por la petición de su hija, y miro a Narcissa significativamente.

Nancissa empezó a relatarle la historia de los Potter y del niño que sobrevivió. Le conto que un mago tenebroso había ido por el niño y que los padres lo habían protegido con sus vidas, y que el niño solo tenía una cicatriz en la frente, le conto todo sabiendo, lo curiosa que era su hija y que si ella no llenada esa sed, de saber la historia completa, buscaría en otro lado y Narcissa no se iba arriesgar. Por supuesto que omitió el pequeño detalle que solo su marido, Snape y ella conocían. Ese pequeño detalle al cual amaban.

-Mami, papi yo no quiedo que ustdes se muedan nunca- La pequeña se había conmovido mucho con la triste historia y pensaba en que el pobre de Harry estaría solo en algún lugar del mundo.

-No pienses en eso mi niña, nosotros vamos a estar aquí para cuidarlos a ti a Draco, por mucho tiempo.

-Y a Theo –agrego la niña

-¿Por qué a Theo?- Pregunto Lucius algo extrañado

-Po que no tiene mama- La niña siempre le había tenido un cariño especial a Theo, era como su otro hermano y es que, el hecho, de que el niño no tuviera mama le ponía triste.

-Está bien, a Theo también, pero ahora debes dormir princesa- Le dijo su madre, arropándola y dándole un beso.

-Mami…espero que el pobesito de Haddy esté bien.

\- Seguro que si hija – Y así la niña se durmió regalándole su ultimo pensamiento, antes de caer dormida, a Harry, sin saber que estaba más unida a él y a toda la historia, que le acababan de contar, de lo que ella podría imaginar.

Narcissa observo a su hija dormir y suspiro, Lucy siempre se preocupaba por los demás, como por ejemplo Theo, le gustaba que la gente fuera feliz, defendía a sus cortos 3 años, a los que los demás trataban mal, como a los elfos domésticos, después de unos llantos de su parte y suplica a sus padres, había conseguido que no los maltrataran, ni les obligaran a castigarse, Lucius se había negado rotundamente a pedirles las cosas por favor, pero odiaba ver llorar a sus hijos, así que había aceptado no maltratarlos, por lo menos. Claro está, lo hacía solo cuando Lucy estaba presente. Así era ella bondadosa y compasiva. Ellos sabían, que por mucho que la instruyeran en artes oscuras, la pureza de la sangre y en ser un arrogante Malfoy, ella jamás dejaría de ser noble. Porque para desgracia de ellos, eso lo había heredado de sus padres biológicos.

Y así, los pequeños de esta historia descansaban tranquila mente, al día siguiente algunos tendrían que empezar a impregnarse en la más malvada y oscura magia, otros tendrían que sobrevivir un día más de desdicha y desamor. Por qué, ellos estaban a merced de los que sus padres les enseñaran. No eran dueños de sus destinos. Por lo menos aun no, el problema era que cuando ellos pudieran tomar, solos, las riendas de sus vidas, les seria sería muy difícil dejar atrás lo que por años les fue inculcado. Por qué los niños no nacen con maldad, codicia, inseguridades y prejuicios. Ellos son libres, buenos, nobles y soñadores por naturaleza. Pero por desgracia, para Dudley y Harry como para los pequeños mortifagos, son los padres los que alientan o arrancan estas virtudes. Algunos iban a tener la suerte de convertirse en buenas personas, a pesar de las adversidades que tendrían que afrontar, pero otros no iban a tener otro camino que seguir más que el de la oscuridad.

* * *

**!Hola! Primero mil gracias a las personas que me han puesto e Fav y los que siguen la historia, me motivan a seguir escribiendo. Espero que les siga interesando el FIC y no aburrirlos a lo largo de la historia, les pido que si ven algún nombre o algo que este mal escrito me lo hagan saber, por favor, luego se me van y ni me doy cuenta, así como también siéntase libres de expresar lo que quieran de la historia, ¿Les gusta? ¿La odian?¿ Me falta algo? Lo que quieran. **

**Este capitulo me costo mucho, en especial, por que quería plasmar la infancia pero no enfocarme tanto .-. bueno ni yo se bien que quería xD solo sabia que quería que tratara de como era la infancia de los personajes principales. La historia de la "Sra Potter" me dio mucha risa, y es que se me ocurrió en el momento no estaba planeada xD Pero como se supone que ellos son hijos de mortifagos no les pueden asustar con historias de el EL- QUE- NO-DEBE-SER-NOMBRADO, como a los niños que nacieron en el bando de la luz, de los buenos pues. Espero que les guste y no se ofendan, como mi amiga Marina que ama a Lily y odio la "historia" (Pero ni modo es mi Fic Marina :P) **

**Dejenme un comentario si ustedes también me odiaron por poner a Lily como "La Llorona" ( Leyenda mexicana) del mundo mágico o les causo gracia como a mi xD**

**Saludos :3**

**Y que la suerte este siempre de su lado ...ok no eso de THG XD **


	4. Suerte Harry

**1991 ****Privet Drive****, Little Whinging**

En un mañana soleada en Little Whinging, Harry Potter se encontraba en la cocina de su casa o mejor dicho casa de sus tíos, porque el ahí no era un integrante más, de la familia, más bien era una especie de sirviente, y me refiero a una especie por que no recibía ningún pago por sus servicios. Harry empezaba a preparar el desayuno de los Dursley hoy sería un día "bueno". Era el cumpleaños de su primo Dudley y como todos los años lo llevarían de paseo a festejar donde él quisiera le comprarían todo lo que le pidiera y lo mimarían al máximo. Por supuesto que Harry no estaba invitado a la celebración, pero eso no significaba que no la pasaría bien, estaría lejos de los Dursley, de sus regaños, sus insultos y sus malos tratos. Eso en el mundo de Harry equivalía a pasársela de lujo.

-Porque no intentas hacer el desayuno sin quemar la cocina…-Le dijo Petunia entrando a la cocina.

-Si tía Petunia.

-Petunia tenemos un problema la niñera ha cancelado no puede quedarse con Harry.

-¿Qué vamos hacer Vernon?

-Tendremos que llevarlo…Pero Dudley se molestara.

-¿Por qué me molestare? –Pregunto Dudley entrando a la cocina

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Tesoro! ¿Cómo amaneció mi querubín? ¿Listo para tu día especial?- Le ataco con mimos Petunia

-No me cambies el tema... ¿Por qué voy a enojarme?

-Bueno, hijo veras…la niñera ha cancelado y pues tendremos que llevar a Harry con nosotros.

Dudley y Harry se miraron por un segundo, uno examinando las expresiones del otro. Dudley ya no era el mismo niño inocente que intentaba defender a Harry de los maltratos de sus padres, muy atrás habían quedado esos días en que ambos primos hablaban por las noches y se llevaban bien a escondidas. Los Dursley habían cumplido su objetivo, habían envenenado el corazón de su hijo y ahora el también menospreciaba a Harry.

-¡NO! No quiero que él vaya. Siempre lo arruina todo

-Puedo quedarme solo en casa, no se tienen que preocupar por mí.

-JA... ¿Y que cuando volvamos no tengamos donde vivir porque has hecho algunas de tus estupideces? Ni hablar tú vas con nosotros.

-Pero papa…

-Lo siento Dud, nos lo tenemos que llevar. Pero te prometo que él no hará nada y no arruinara tu día. ¿No es así muchacho?

-Si tío Vernon – Dijo Harry decepcionado él quería pasar el día sin sus despreciables tíos.

El día paso normal, llevaron a zoológico a Dudley y este se aburrió enseguida según él los animales solo dormían y comían. Todo iba sin problemas hasta que Harry libero a un serpiente en cautiverio no sin antes hablar con ella…No sabía ni como había hecho aquello solo se había molestado porque su primo le había empujado y tirado al piso, cuando se dio cuenta el cristal que mantenía a la serpiente dentro de la jaula desapareció y esta salió sin más. No era la primera vez que a Harry le pasaban cosas como esa, cuando se enojaba o se asustaba sucedían cosas sobrenaturales que él no podía explicar, lo peor de todo es que siempre lo culpaban a el de dichas cosas, porque esto era a lo que se refería Dudley con "El siempre arruina todo". Después del pequeño accidente con la serpiente decidieron regresar a casa donde por supuesto le dieron un fuerte regaño y lo enviaron sin cenar.

Al otro día, todo transcurría normal en la rutina de Harry, estaban en periodo de vacaciones así que su tía petunia le cargaba con más deberes, pero ese día algo extraño paso.

-Ve por el correo, Harry, quiero saber si ya llego la lista de útiles de Dud – Le ordeno Petunia.

Harry fue por el correo y encontró una extraña carta dirigida a él. El sobre era extraño parecía escrito en papel viejo, no traía estampillas solo un sello como un escudo donde se podía leer "HOGWARTS". Harry intento esconder la carta para poder leerla después, pero su primo lo vio.

-¡HARRY SE HA ROBADO UNA CARTA!

-No es cierto la carta es mía

-¿Tuya? No me hagas reír quien le escribiría a un huérfano como tú- Le dijo Vernon arrancándole la carta de las manos. Petunia se acercó a leerla y ambos se tensaron cuando leyeron el remitente. Su tía tomo la carta, la partió en dos y la hecho a quemar al fuego de la estufa. Pero no sirvió de nada las cartas siguieron llegando con tal exageración que un día sin más en un arranque de frustración su tío Vernon decidió que se mudarían a donde nadie los encontrara. Y así fueron a parar a un especie de pequeña isla donde se encontraba un faro, era un lugar feo y muy frio pero Vernon estaba seguro que no los encontrarían ahí y para su pesar Harry también lo creía. Esa noche el niño que vivió se durmió pensando quien le mandaría esas cartas con tanta insistencia, se preguntaba si tendría que ver con el hombre que le mandaba dinero cada mes, ese hombre al cual había intentado encontrar alguna pista de él, desde que su primo le dijo de su existencia y así pensando empezó a vencerle el sueño cuando recordó que era su cumpleaños y musito un "Feliz cumpleaños a mi" y se quedó profundamente dormido.

**1991, Mansión Malfoy.**

7 niños escuchaban atentos su clase de artes oscuras. Desde hace 7 años dos fines de semana al mes Snape les instruía en dicha magia, habían aprendido que eran y lo que podría llegar a conseguir con ella. Algunos sentían fascinación por estas artes otros simplemente le respetaban y se limitaban aprender lo que sus padres les pedían. Pero les gustaran o no las artes oscuras, todos ya habían comprendido que formarían partes de sus vidas por siempre y que deberían dominarlas si querían honrar a sus familias, eran casi igual de importantes que la pureza de su sangre. Ese era su mundo, desde pequeños se les había dicho que pertenecían a las mejores familias de magos, que eran sangre pura, les habían puesto el mundo a sus pies dándoles todo lo que pedían, creciendo rodeados de lujos y riquezas, les habían inculcado que debían repudiar a los magos hijos de muggle por ser "sangre sucia" que jamás estarían a su nivel y que por ningún motivo podían tener alguna relación con esos magos.

-Hoy, seguiremos con sus clases de oclumancia…-Snape se vio interrumpido por bufidos de protesta provenientes de los niños. No les gustaba la oclumancia porque siempre terminaban cansados después de practicar.

-Silencio, les he dicho que esta técnica es primordial y deben dominarla.

-Pero es muy cansado y siempre terminamos con un dolor de cabeza terrible. – Se quejó Blaise.

-Sé que es difícil, pero con el tiempo y mucha práctica será algo natural en ustedes.

-¿Por qué es tan importante tío Snape? –Pregunto Astoria

-En el pasado el señor tenebroso disfrutaba torturando y manipulando a las personas por medio de legerenmancia y solo los que dominaban la oclumancia podían defenderse. Ustedes aprenderán ambas.

-Pero el señor tenebroso está muerto ¿Qué caso tiene?

-El señor tenebroso, tu señor, no está muerto, algún día regresara al poder y solo aquellos que sean dignos de él, gozaran de los beneficios que él nos ofrecerá. Es por eso que ustedes deben prepararse, para poder servir a su señor. – Les dijo el señor Nott interrumpiendo en la clase.

Lucy hizo una mueca casi imperceptible e involuntaria al escuchar el discurso del señor Nott, le gustaban las artes oscuras y hasta ahora las teorías se le habían dado muy bien, igual que la oclumancia que aunque terminara muy débil después de clases ya le había empezado cierto gusto por la técnica. Pero para nada le apetecía servir a un "Señor Tenebroso" que en su opinión no podía ser tan poderoso si lo derroto un niño…para ella, él era solo un asesino había matado a los Potter, pero la niña estaba casi segura que no eran los únicos a los que había asesinado.

-¿Por qué debemos servirlo? ¿Él fue el asesino de los Potter no?- le cuestiono Lucy al señor Nott.

-Así es Lucy, El señor tenebroso acabo con los Potter porque se interponían en su camino y él siempre conseguía lo que quería.

-Excepto matar al bebe Potter…

-No me digas Lucy, que sientes compasión por un traidor a la sangre y una sangre sucia…-Lucy al darse cuenta que el señor Nott estaba leyendo el hilo de sus pensamientos intento cerrar su mente como había practicado.

-No ciento compasión por ellos, solo creo que si el señor tenebroso hubiese sido tan grandioso no lo hubieran vencido tan fácilmente. – A la niña le estaba costando mucho tratar de concentrarse en vaciar su mente, no había podido esconder todos sus pensamientos pero había hecho un gran avance considerando su edad y la poca experiencia.

El señor Nott la observaba como evaluándola, era claro que estaba molesto ante la osadía de la niña al atreverse a dudar de la grandeza de su señor, pero había algo más en su mirada. Snape que al igual que los demás niños se habían quedado sin habla por las palabras de Lucy reacciono, estaba a punto de hablar cuando el señor Nott empezó aplaudir pausadamente.

-Bravo Lucy, veo que has puesto atención en tus clases de oclumancia, aun eres débil pero vas por buen camino. Si dejas de lado esas estupideces de compadecer a los más necesitados algún día serás una gran mortifaga- Aquellas palabras más que una felicitación a Lucy le sentaron como una sentencia- Theodore espero que estés a la par o más avanzado que ella, si no quieres consecuencias. – Miro a su hijo severamente y después de eso salió de la sala.

Lucy volteo hacia donde se encontraba Theo y le regalo un sonrisa que más bien parecía mueca, como compadeciéndolo. Los padres de los 7 niños creían fervientemente que sus hijos debían dominar las artes oscuras desde pequeños, pero la obsesión del señor Nott rebasaba los límites, no era un secreto que castigaba al pequeño Theo de forma física cuando este no aprendía los hechizos rápido y correctamente.

La clase transcurrió normal después de la interrupción del señor Nott y los chicos resignados practicaron oclumancia hasta que terminaron rendidos y Snape les dijo que era suficiente que podían retirarse.

-Lucy quédate un momento por favor- Le pidió Snape antes de que la niña saliera con sus amigos al patio, su hermano se detuvo y la miro un monto preocupado, estaba seguro que la regañarían- Draco espera afuera a Lucy, no te preocupes solo quiero hablar con ella.

Draco salió con los demás y la niña se acercó a su padrino sentándose enfrente de él

-¿Estas molesto por que lo que le dije al señor Nott?- Le cuestiono la niña antes de que el hablara.

-No…¿Por qué crees que me enojaría por lo que dijiste?

-Porque ofendí al señor tenebroso y ustedes son sus seguidores. Y porque tengo que aprender a respetarlo porque al igual que tú y mi papa algún día tendré que ser fiel a El.- Le contesto la niña mirando al suelo

-Lucy quiero que sepas algo, no tendrás que hacer nada que tú no quieras en el futuro, yo me encargaré de eso… porque a lo único que yo le soy fiel ahora y por siempre es cuidar de ti y de tu hermano.

-¿Y entonces porque debo aprender artes oscuras? La mayoría de los hechizos hablan de dañar a las personas, o hacer cosas malignas…Yo no quiero dañar a nadie padrino.

-Por que debes saber defenderte…y no puedes combatir algo que no conoces. Por eso es importante que las aprendas, las domines, pero sobre todo que no les temas. Solo así podrás defenderte.

\- Esta bien lo hare…

-Hay algo más Lucy, creo recordar que tu madre te pidió que no hablaras más sobre los Potter ¿No es así?

-Si… lo siento, por favor no le digas.

-¿Por qué te interesan tanto?

-No me interesan-Se apresuró a decir - pero creo que es muy injusto lo que les sucedió. –Snape la miro y sonrió

-Cada vez te pareces más a tu madre –La niña solo le miro e intento sonreírle, la verdad es que siempre le decía lo mismo y ella no entendía muy bien porque, si estaba claro que ella no podía ser más distinta a Narcissa, pero su padrino la miraba con tanta nostalgia en sus ojos que ella simplemente no se atrevía a contradecirlo.

-¿Puedo irme? Estoy cansada

-Anda puedes retirarte pero no le digas nada a los demás de lo que hablamos ¿está bien?

-Si padrino.

Lucy beso la mejilla de su padrino y salió en busca de su hermano que la esperaba afuera con los demás niños todos parecían emocionados con algo.

-¡Lu! ¿Qué paso?

-Lo de siempre me regaño porque contestarle a señor Nott ¿Pero que por que están tan felices?

-¡Han llegado las cartas de Hogwarts!

5 de ellos ese año asistieran a Hogwarts estaban muy felices habían esperado este momento desde hace mucho, porque significaba que vivirían aventuras nuevas, podrían experimentar cosas que es sus casas les tenían prohibido y aprenderían los que quisieran, no lo que sus padres les obligaran. Lo único que lamentaban era que no pudieran ir los 7 juntos, nunca se habían separado siempre fueron compañeros de juegos, de castigos y de miles de travesuras, pero ahora Astoria y Lucy que los miraban un poco tristes tendrían que esperar un año más para asistir a Hogwarts.

**1991 Faro **

Golpes en la en la puerta alertaron a todos los que dormían plácidamente dentro del faro. Los chicos asustados corrieron a esconderse detrás de lo primero que encontraron mientras los señores Dursley caminaban hacia la puerta preguntando quien se encontraba ahí, de pronto la puerta se derrumbó en sus narices, dejando ver a un hombre enorme que resultaba terriblemente espeluznante a la luz de los rayos.

-Estúpida puerta, disculpen la arreglare en un minuto. –Dijo el desconocido.

-¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Qué quiere?

-Oh, sí olvide presentarme soy Rubeus Hagrid guardián de los terrenos del colegio de magia y hechicería Hogwarts – El hombre inflo el pecho cuando pronuncio aquel discurso – Y he venido por Harry Potter… bien Harry ¿dónde estás?

-Aquí…-Contesto con un susurro, no sabía si estaba más sorprendido o asustado.

-¡Pero mírate! Que grande estas… la última vez que te vi eras un pequeño bulto que cabía en la palma de mi mano, bueno como ya dije me han enviado por ti, porque al parecer tienes problemas para recibir tu carta de aceptación.

-Yo…no se… ¿Ha dicho magia? –Harry estaba tan asombrado que no sabía que decir

-Por supuesto que he dicho magia, eres un mago Harry, como tus padres y ahora estudiaras en Hogwarts para convertirte en el mejor mago de la historia.

-¡No ira a ningún lado! Cuando llego juramos que él no sabría nada de esto, no te lo llevaras.

-¿ES VERDAD? Soy un mago…mis padres lo eran ¿Por qué no dijeron nada?

-¿Y qué te íbamos a decir? Que eras un fenómeno al igual que tus padres, que los asesinaron por meterse con otro "mago" –Le dijo Petunia- No te llevaras a Harry a ningún lado , Lily murió por mezclarse con personas como tú y yo no dejare que la historia se repita –Dijo esta vez dirigiéndose a Hagrid .

-Este chico fue aceptado desde su nacimiento, es una leyenda desde que tenía un año y ahora es el momento que vuelva a su mundo con los de su clase, donde pertenece…y ustedes par de muggle no impidieran que lo lleve conmigo.

Harry se fue con aquel hombre enorme y barbón que a pesar de su aspecto atemorizante desprendía un aire bondadoso. No pensó mucho a la hora de decidir entre irse o quedarse, desde que tenía memoria siempre había deseado que alguien, un familiar lejano, un amigo de sus padres o tal vez el hombre que le mandaba dinero llegara a rescatarlo de los Dursley y ahora que tenía esa oportunidad frente de él no la desaprovecharía, aunque no sonara muy sensato marcharse con un completo extraño en plena madrugada. Algo en su interior le decía que era la decisión correcta, tal vez fuera la magia que lo llamaba, después de todo aquel hombre le había revelado que era un mago y él quería averiguar todo sobre el mundo que él le decía, porque sabía que al hacerlo de alguna forma también se acercaría a sus padres.

Ese día fue el mejor en la vida de Harry, llegaron a un callejón el cual llevaba por nombre Diagon donde había tiendas extrañas, las estructuras parecía que estaban bastante chuecas y él se preguntaba como seguían de pie, en aquel lugar venían cosas que el niño ni siquiera sabía que existían, como escobas voladoras, para donde quiera que volteara el quedaba simplemente maravillado. Compraron todo lo que la lista de útiles le pedía. Hagrid le dio su pasaje de tren después de llevarlo de nuevo a casa de sus tíos y decirle la hora y día exactos en que debía abordar el expreso de Hogwarts. Harry entro sumamente feliz a la casa y se dirigió a su habitación sin prestarle atención a nadie, quería dormir y soñar en como seria ese nuevo mundo que estaba por descubrir pero al entrar noto que en la puerta de su habitación en el suelo estaba un sobre con un chocolate, él lo recogió y leyó

"Por fin podrás salir de aquí…que tengas suerte Harry "

Dud

Dudley había dejado aquel chocolate con una pocas palabras hacia Harry y es que él no se había vuelto malo, simplemente había comprendido que entre más se esforzaba en darle a Harry un lugar en la familia sus padres más crueles se volvían con su primo. Por eso había decidido aparentar que también lo detestaba pero ahora se alegraba de que tuviera esta oportunidad.

**1991, 1 Septiembre. Mansión Malfoy**

Draco metía sus cosas en su baúl, en unas horas partiría a Hogwarts, su hermana lo observaba sentada en el piso aferrada a su peluche en forma de dragón con el que solía molestar a Draco.

-Te escribiré a diario, ya no estés triste por favor.-Le dijo Draco a su hermanita

-Es que nunca nos hemos separado y me voy aburrir mucho aquí sola.

-Pero vendré para navidades y pediré permiso para poder estar en tu cumpleaños seguro que papa lo arregla.

-Aun si te extrañare mucho

-Y yo a ti princesa

-Lucy, cariño levántate, sabes que no me gusta que te sientes en el suelo arruinas tu ropa y eso no es propio de una señorita- Le dijo Narcissa cuando entro en la habitación de su hijo, la niña rodo los ojos a espaldas de su madre y Draco no pudo evitar reírse- Draco hijo debemos marcharnos ya, se nos hace tarde

1991, 1 Septiembre. Estación King's Cross, anden 9 ¾

Las familias se despedían de los jóvenes magos que partían ese día hacia Hogwarts, algunos iban de regreso por un nuevo año y otros era la primera vez que asistían.

-Vamos, Tory y Lucy quiten esas caras, les escribiremos seguido –Les trataba de consolar Theo.

-Si chicas, además pudo ser peor…pudieron quedarse solas, pero se tienen la una a la otra para consolarse por su mala suerte. - Les dijo Blaise, las dos niñas fruncieron el ceño y los demás rodaron los ojos, Blaise jamás había tenido el donde de consolar a las personas.

-Ya, ya, no lloren, ustedes tienen la culpa por ser las bebes del grupo- Les dijo Pansy para molestarlas…como siempre.

-Que tonta eres –contesto Astoria

-No sé si eso fue un argumento o un insulto pero de ambas formas sonó muy estúpido – esta vez fue Lucy, Pansy se estaba preparando para contestar

-Ya chicas no peleen por favor. –Trato de tranquilizar Theo y es que ese trio siempre se la pasaba discutiendo, Pansy por alguna extraña razón siempre molestaba a las más pequeñas y con el tiempo Draco y Daphne habían aprendido que sus hermanitas eran perfectamente capaces de defenderse solas, por eso no tomaban partido de sus pequeñas peleas, por eso y porque sabían que en realidad sus discusiones no eran enserio y que las chicas se querían y protegían entre sí, como cuando Pansy las defendió de un niña mayor en una fiesta argumentado que solo ella tenía el derecho de molestarlas y que si alguien más se atrevía a hacerles algo se las verían con ella, o como cuando Pansy rompió el florero una reliquia familiar de su madre y Lucy se echó la culpa para cubrirla, a si eran ellas.

Un poco alejado del todos, Harry acaba de atravesar la pared de la estación que conducía al andén 9 ¾, una profunda tristeza le embargo al ver como todos se despedían de sus seres queridos, y él no tenía a nadie, observo un grupo de niños que hablaban entre si y se abrazaban despidiéndose de las más pequeñas supuso y también cerca se encontraba la familia que le había ayudado a atravesar, eran mucho hermanos, que genial hubiera sido tener un hermano pensó Harry, seguro que siempre andarán juntos y se ayudaran entre sí, como el grupo de chicos que se abrazaba ellos definitivamente se conocían muy bien y no iban a tener problemas para integrarse, y entonces Harry paso de la tristeza al miedo, el no conocía a nadie ni nada de ese mundo, que tal si nadie le hablaba por ser el raro como en su antigua escuela, estaba bien que no quería ser el centro de atención pero no quería quedarse sin amigos. Pero Harry se equivocaba, vaya que todos le conocían o por lo menos de nombre y por supuesto que sería el centro de atención. Pero en que lo que más se equivocaba era en que no estaba solo el sí tenía una hermana…solo que aún no era el momento de descubrirlo.

De pronto se escuchó el sonido de la locomotora a punto de partir y todos se apresuraron a subir al tren, las personas que se encontraban en el andén se despedían con las manos de sus hijo, hermanos, amigos etc. esperando que el tren saliera, para ellos marcharse a sus casas, y así Harry y los demás magos se dispusieron a buscar un compartimiento pronto empezaría la aventura para todos.


	5. El traidor a la sangre y La sangre sucia

**1991, Expreso de Hogwarts**

Harry se encontraba en un compartimiento del expreso de Hogwarts, viendo por la ventanilla cuando alguien le llamo.

-Disculpa el tren va lleno ¿Podría sentarme aquí?

-Si claro adelante

-Eres el chico que nos pidió ayuda para entrar en el andén ¿no? ¿Tus padres son muggles por eso no sabías como entrar? ¿Cómo te llamas? – El chico le hizo muchas preguntas que Harry no sabía cuál responder primero- Oh sí, yo soy Ron, Ron Weasley – Termino diciendo el chico con una gran sonrisa.

\- Yo soy Harry Potter, mucho…-Harry detuvo su discurso al ver la cara de su compañero literalmente se había quedado con la boca abierta- ¿Estas bien?

-Por Merlín eres tú de verdad Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, eres una leyenda

-Si eso creo…espero que no reaccionen todos así cuando me presente – Rio un poco Harry

-Disculpa- le contesto un poco apenado- Es que… ya sabes todo mundo conoce tu historia y nadie ha sabido nada de ti, desde que derrotaste a el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado… ¿en verdad tienes la cicatriz?

-Si mira- Harry se levantó un poco el fleco para mostrarle la cicatriz- Sabes Ron, me ayudaría que me contaras todo lo que se dice de mí. La verdad, todo es nuevo para mí, apenas hace unas semanas me entere que era mago y aun no me lo creo.

Los dos niños empezaron hablar sobre las diferentes historias que circulaban en torno a Harry, algunas cosas ya las conocía porque Hagrid se las había dicho pero otras las desconocía completamente, algunas le sorprendían otras le asustaban y unas simplemente le daban risa, hablaron del mundo muggle y las diferencias con el mundo mágico y así entre risas iban pasando su viaje, la señora del carrito apareció y Harry compro todos los dulces que pudo para probarlos y convidarle a su compañero. Ron estaba centrando explicándole sobre el mejor deporte mágico llamado quidditch, cuando un grupo de niños y niñas interrumpió.

-Así que es cierto, Harry Potter está en el tren.- Un niño rubio encabezaba al grupo que había entrado al vagón, fue el primero en hablar.

Harry los evaluó con la mirada, sus ropas se notaban que eran finas y su aspecto sumamente cuidado les daba un aire arrogante que le hizo pensar que parecían pequeños príncipes.

-Hemos escuchado que el famoso Harry Potter viajaba rumbo a Hogwarts y queríamos saludar- Prosiguió hablando el rubio- Las señoritas son Pansy Parkinson y Daphne Greengrass –Señalo con la cabeza a ambas, la primera era una niña con ojos color verde profundo, llevaba el cabello arriba de los hombros de un color negro brilloso la identifico como Pansy, la segunda niña era Rubia lleva el cabello en una apretada trenza que Harry se preguntó si no le producía dolor de cabeza, su ojos eran azules muy claros y tenía una mueca de preocupación en el rostro como si estuviera haciendo algo malo, Harry le sonrió involuntariamente y ella le devolvió una tímida casi imperceptible sonrisa.

Y ellos son Theodor Nott y Blaise Zabini – El primero chico, era el más alto del grupo su piel era blanca y su cabello negro, con unos grandes ojos azules, Harry le encontró parecido con Pansy y pensó que tal vez fueran hermanos aunque a decir verdad los 5 chicos parecían pertenecientes a la misma familia incluso el ultimo chico Blaise el cual su piel era morena y sus ojos verdes.

Harry que los seguía mirando asintió en forma de saludo y los chicos hicieron lo mismo.

Yo soy Malfoy, Draco Malfoy – Ron que había permanecido callado observando no pudo contener una pequeña risita al escuchar el nombre del chico- ¿Te parece gracioso mi nombre? –Draco volteo su atención al chico que se había reído de él.

No tengo que preguntar quién eres, esa ropa vieja, pelirrojo y con pecas…debes ser un Weasley. Mi padre me ha dicho que tienen más hijos de los que pueden mantener ¿Es eso cierto? –Ron bajo la cabeza claramente humillado, y Harry sintió una punzada dentro de él no le gusto la forma en que Malfoy se había referido a la familia de Ron, ni como lo había tratado. –Como te darás cuenta Potter, algunas familias son mejores que otras, yo te puedo ayudar a no relacionarte con los equivocados- Draco extendió la mano para estrecharla con Harry como si estuvieran cerrando un trato.

-No gracias, puedo darme cuenta solo quienes son los equivocados – Harry rechazo la mano de Draco

Lo chicos detrás de él, miraron retadoramente a Harry y las chicas abrieron sus bocas, aunque la pelinegra más que sorprendida se veía claramente molesta.

-Que maleducado –Casi grito Pansy- como te atreves a rechazarnos, pero ya verás, lamentaras haberte mezclado con traidores a la sangre.

-No tanto como hubiera lamentado mezclarse con mortifagos -Le contesto Ron, que se había parado de su asiento como si este tuviera resorte al escuchar ser llamado traidor.

-Pues antes eso que acabar como el padre de Potter- Ron, anticipado lo que la chica diría le hizo frente con la mirada como advirtiéndole que no se atreviera, pero la chica prosiguió con malicia - … Muerto por enamorarse de una sangre sucia.

-No hables así de mis padres –Grito un muy enojado Harry aunque no sabía lo que significaban los términos que habían utilizado, y tenía la sensación de estarse perdiendo una buena parte de la historia, aquello había sonado sumamente ofensivo, por eso se había acercado amenazadoramente a Pansy, aunque no llego muy lejos porque enseguida los tres chicos que estaban con ella se pusieron frente de la chica protectoramente.

-Y si lo hace… ¿Qué? Potter – Le dijo contesto Draco- ¿Serás capaz de atacar a una chica?.. No te atrevas a volver hablarle así.

-Que ella no se meta con mi familia –Harry le conteste en el mismo tono retador que Draco había empleado

Daphne conociendo a sus amigos y sabiendo como actuaban cuando alguien se metía con ellas, aunque en este caso Pansy lo hubiera provocado, decidió intervenir tomo de la mano a Draco y les dijo.

Vámonos chicos, no quiero meterme en problemas antes de llegar a Hogwarts- Miro a Harry y Ron – Por cosas insignificantes.

Pansy sonrió con burla ante las palabras de su amiga y los chicos empezaron a retirarse no sin antes dirigirles miradas de odio a Harry y Ron. Una vez que terminaron de salir el grupo de niños Harry se dirigió hacia Ron.

-Ron, creo que hay muchas cosas que me tienes que explicar – El chico suspiro y se sentó

\- Veras, El que no debe ser nombrado tenia seguidores que le ayudaban a cometer sus crímenes, estos se hacían llamar mortifagos y esos niños que entraron son hijos de muchos de ellos.

-Ya veo, ¿pero que es un traidor a la sangre? Y... ¿sangre sucia?

-Son insultos muy graves – Ron bajo la mirada apenando, le hubiera gustado no tener que explicarle a su nuevo amigo, la palabra con la que se habían referido a su madre- En el mundo mágico existen familias que se creen mejores que otras por tener "sangre pura" esto quiere decir que su antepasados son magos también, por eso llaman "sangre sucia " a los magos hijos de muggles, los consideran impuros y llaman "traidores a la sangre" a los magos sangre pura que apoyan a estos magos o defienden a los muggles.

-Y tu familia es de los buenos por eso los llaman así ¿No? –Ron sonrió ante las palabras de Harry pues no sabía cómo lo trataría ahora que sabía las cosas que decían de su familia.

-Si mi familia pertenece al lado de los buenos –Dijo con orgullo - Y los niños que vinieron pertenecen a las familias más reconocidas en el mundo mágico por ser sangre pura, por eso seguían al El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, era uno de los ideales que defendía.

Harry se quedó pensando en todo lo que había sucedido, supo que los chicos con los que había discutido serían sus enemigos, se notaba que les gustaba menospreciar a los demás y Harry no iba dejar que humillaran a otros si podía evitarlo, por lo que sabía hasta hora sus padres luchaban por el bando de la luz y el a su manera iba a seguir sus pasos.

En el mismo tren, pero en otro compartimiento los 5 niños aun hablaban del su percance con el famoso Harry Potter.

-Que insolente, se nota que no le enseñaron modales donde quiera que allá estado.- Decía una todavía indignada Pansy

-Y ese pobretón Weasley, las pagara por meterse con nosotros.-Draco también estaba molesto.

-Pues yo creo que se lo tienen bien merecido– Los chicos voltearon a ver a Daphne como si esta de repente tuviera 3 ojos – Les dije que no era buena idea ir, y además no tenían por qué ofender al chico Weasley ni a los padres de Potter.

-Ay no yo pensé que la ingenua y defensora de los necesitados Lucy se había quedado en casa. – Pansy ahora parecía indignada con su amiga, mientras Draco le enviaba un mirada envenenada por la referencia que había hecho de su hermana aunque no pudo objetar nada porque era cierto, así era ella defendiendo a los necesitados por mucho que sus padres la regañaran por eso.

-Daphne tiene razón- concedió Theo, Pansy y Draco bufaron – no debimos ir, lo mejor es que olvidemos esto e ignoremos a Potter.

-Lo bueno de todo esto es que ya tenemos una genuina anécdota que contarle a Lucy…aunque por nuestro propio bien omitamos algunos detalles – Les dijo un divertido Blaise queriendo aligerar el ambiente.

Los chicos rodaron los ojos por sus ocurrencias, pero al final terminaron riendo. Pronto el tren llego a su destino y los chicos fueron dirigidos por Hagrid al castillo, después fueron conducidos al gran comedor, donde fueron seleccionados para sus casas. Los cinco chicos fueron escogidos para Slytherin y ellos felices se dirigieron a su mesa no sin antes cada uno dirigirle una sonrisa al jefe de su casa, que casualmente era "su tío" Severus Snape.

-No me extraña que quedaran en Slytherin- Le dijo Ron a Harry –Yo sé que todos magos oscuros van a esa casa.

Cuando fue el turno de Ron, el sombrerero seleccionador que era el encargado de escoger la casa para cada alumno lo mando a Gryffindor como toda su familia. De repente la profesora encargada de los alumnos nombro a Harry.

-Harry Potter …- Se hizo el silencio en el comedor y algunos profesores como alumnos se enderezaron un poco para poder ver mejor al muchacho, y aunque Snape no hizo movimiento alguno, observo atentamente al hijo de su amada Lily era la primera vez que lo veía desde aquel fatídico día, había seguido en contacto con Petunia para informarse de la vida de Harry pero ni un solo día se había acercado a su casa, sonrió con amargura al comprobar que en efecto era el vivo retrato de su padre …pero tenía los ojos de su madre.

El sombrero seleccionador tardo varios minutos en decidir a qué casa mandar al niño, hasta que Harry le pidió que no lo mandara Slytherin y entonces el sombrero grito fuertemente GRYFFINDOR.

**1991,Mansión Malfoy **

Esa misma noche la familia Malfoy cenaba tranquilamente cuando varias lechuzas entraron al comedor. Lucy se apresuró a tomar las cartas, sabiendo que eran de sus amigos.

-Lucy, termina de comer –Le ordeno Narcissa – Es de pésima educación levantarse de la mesa, de esa manera.

-Por favor, solo esta vez –La niña miro a sus padres suplicante – ¿sí?

-Está bien cariño –Lucius le concedió a su hija, Narcissa lo miro entre divertida y molesta, nunca le podía negar nada- Pero debes hacerle caso a tu madre, la próxima –Se apresuró a decir viendo la mirada que le dirigía su esposa.

-Es de Draco –Lucy ya estaba abriendo la carta y daba pequeños saltitos en su silla- Dice que ha quedado en Slytherin, con todos los demás.

Los Malfoy observaban a su hija divertidos por las muecas de asombro que hacia conforme iba leyendo la carta de su hermano.

-Oh por Merlín – casi grito –Han conocido a Harry Potter asistirá a Hogwarts en su mismo curso. –chillo emocionada.

Lucius y Narcissa se tensaron e intercambiaron una mirada cómplice que reflejaba por un lado miedo y a la vez sorpresa, habían olvidado que posiblemente el niño Potter asistiría a Hogwarts este año.

-Pero que grosero – Lucy interrumpió los pensamientos de sus padres.

-¿Qué pasa cariño?

-Draco dice que fueron a presentarles sus saludos a Potter y este los rechazo de una forma muy grosera junto con un tal Weasley, y además han amenazado a Pansy. –La niña soltó de golpe la información y al instante supo que había hablado de más, seguro que su hermano no contaba en las cartas que le había enviado a sus padres su pequeño percance con Potter- No te enojes con Draco papa, él se a cerco a Potter por mí.

-No me enojare, pero ahora si has terminado de cenar sube a tu habitación

-Si papa.

La niña beso las mejillas de sus padres y corrió a su habitación a leer las cartas de sus amigos dejando a sus padres solos.

-¿En qué piensas Cissy?

La rubia mujer soltó un gran suspiro- Tengo miedo Lucius…miedo de que la verdad se sepa.

-Nadie más sabe la verdad cariño, no debes preocuparte

-Seamos realistas Lucius, Lucy cada vez se parece más a Lily y esa estúpida manía que tiene con la dichosa historia de los Potter, no importa cuando le prohibamos hablar de ellos o que la castiguemos es como si…algo la llamara hacia ellos, tarde o temprano lo averiguara y tu como yo sabes lo que eso significa.

-Ella es una niña noble, le hemos amado y educado como una hija, no la robamos la acogimos ¿Dónde más hubiera estado mejor que aquí? Ella no nos odiara Cissy

-Yo no estoy tan segura ¡La hemos educado bajo los ideales del asesino de sus padres!…podrá ser dulce e inocente, pero es casi o más orgullosa que Draco y cuando llegue el momento nos echara en cara nuestras mentiras.

-¿Y entonces que hacemos?-Lucius miro a sus esposa preocupado por la posibilidad de perder a su hija y por el hecho de que si eso pasaba su esposa se derrumbaría.

-No lo sé Lucius, pero no dejes que se la lleven de nuestro lado- Le rogo a su esposo – No es solo por Lucy…Draco nos odiaría de igual forma y tampoco soportaría saber que Lucy no es su hermana, ellos se adoran. No quiero perder a mis hijos Lucius –Sollozo la mujer contra el pecho de su esposo.

-Tranquila Cissy, veremos cómo se desarrollan las cosas este año en Hogwarts y tomaremos medidas te lo prometo. –El hombre abrazo protectoramente a su mujer mientras pensaba como evitar que la verdad surgiera y para eso tendría que tener una larga charla con Snape.

Mientras en su habitación Lucy ajena a las preocupaciones de sus padres había terminado de leer las cartas de sus amigos, todos contaban una versión diferente de lo que había sucedido y empezaba a tener dudas de que las cosas hubieran sucedido como su hermano le había relatado sin embargo decidió no mencionarle nada y se dispuso a contestarle

_Querido Draco_

_Muchas felicidades por entrar a Slytherin, es realmente maravilloso, mis papas están muy orgullosos de ti y yo también, espero que cuando yo entre a Hogwarts tenga lo necesario para también entrar a tu misma casa. Qué bueno que los chicos quedaron contigo así podrán seguir juntos, no se olviden que deben cuidar de Pansy y Dap, sobre todo de Pansy porque aunque se las da de dura se mete en muchos problemas. En cuanto a la discusión que tuvieron con Harry Potter es mejor que la olviden, no les conviene meterse en problemas por un niño tan maleducado como ese. Yo estoy bien, algo aburrida y un poco triste porque te extraño, pero sé que pronto nos veremos y no estaré sola porque Tory pasara unos días en nuestra casa, sus padres deben hacer un viaje de negocios. Te quiero mucho hermanito recuerda que debes portarte bien y aplicarte muchos en tus estudios porque me enojare mucho si te castigan y no te dejan venir a mi cumpleaños. Me despido ya, oh por favor dale muchos besos y abrazos de mi parte a mi padrino. Te envió unos dulces que compre hoy de regresos a casa, son tus preferidos._

_Con amor tu hermana Lucy. _

**1991, Hogwarts**

Las cosas en Hogwarts se empezaron a tornar interesantes para Harry y sus amigos, empezando por vencer a un Troll que había entrado al castillo. Gracias a esa hazaña Ron y Harry se habían hecho amigos de Hermione Granger una niña de espeso cabello castaño y que provenía de padres muggles, ya que esta se había encerrado en los baños a llorar por culpa de comentarios inertes de Ron hacia ella, quedando atrapada con el Troll, cuando los chicos se dieron cuenta fueron a salvarla y desde entonces los tres se habían vuelto inseparables. Habían tenido pequeñas peleas con los 5 Slytherin pero pronto dejaron de tener importancia al descubrir que en el colegio se hallaba resguardada la piedra filosofal y más preocupante aun el jefe de la casa de Slytherin Severus Snape quería robar la piedra, pasaron prácticamente el año espiando a dicho profesor intentando descubrir porque quería la piedra, hasta que un día se vieron en la necesidad de protegerla ya que el director había salido y ellos estaban seguros que Snape aprovecharía para llevar a cabo sus planes. Cuando los chicos se introdujeron en la habitación donde guardaban la piedra tuvieron que vencer varios obstáculos como el perro de 3 cabezas, lazos del diablo y ajedrez mágico, todos esos obstáculos que ya les llevaba de ventaja Snape al final solo pudo seguir Harry ya que Ron resulto herido en ajedrez y Hermione se había quedado con él. Cuando Harry entro en la última habitación se dio cuenta que no era quien él pensaba el que quería robar la piedra si no Quirrell el profesor de DCAO y que Snape había estado intentando proteger la piedra al igual que ellos. Quirrell había actuado bajo las órdenes de Lord Voldemort ya que este se había adherido al cuerpo del joven profesor para mantenerse con vida. Harry derroto a Quirrell no sabiendo muy bien cómo, lo único que supo es que debía no debía permitir que este se apoderara de la piedra y eso le ayudo a enfrentarlo con valor.

La hazaña de los 3 Gryffindor se supo por el colegio entero, aunque que con unos cuantos detalles omitidos, la noticia se propago tanto que llego a oídos de los Malfoy…

**1991, Mansión Malfoy **

-¿Es cierto? –Pregunto Narcissa

-Que el señor tenebroso estuvo todo este tiempo en Hogwarts intentando apoderarse de la piedra, me temo que sí. –Le contesto Snape

-Oh por Merlín, todo este tiempo mi hijo estuvo corriendo peligro

-En realidad, si bien es cierto que Draco y los demás son...inquietos, no se comparan con Potter y sus amigos ellos si inmiscuyeron sus narices hasta el fondo.

-Ese chico Potter parece muy curioso- Lucius hablo por primera vez, mirando calculadoramente a Snape- Puede llegar a ser un problema.

-Si también lo he pensado

-¿Qué propones? – Lucius pregunto y Snape se quedó callado por unos minutos.

-Podríamos cambiar el aspecto de Lucy, su cabello tal…- Sugirió Narcissa pero pronto se vio interrumpida.

-No, no cambiaremos nada de su aspecto – Un serio Severus Snape contesto dando entender que no sedería en ese aspecto.

-Sé que te recuerda a Lily Potter, pero es de MI hija de quien estamos hablando.- Lucius hizo énfasis en aclarar que la niña les pertenecía a ellos.

-Y yo te recuerdo que fui YO quien les entrego esa niña, la cual por cierto tú no querías.

-No te atrevas…

-Basta –Narcissa interrumpió a su esposo, ambos hombres miraron a la rubia percibiendo esa mirada que solo podía significar que Narcissa Malfoy había decidido algo – No hay otra solución… Lucy no asistirá a Hogwarts.


End file.
